


幕府走狗

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dog - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Summary: qq相册只能传倒图，对不住了各位。





	幕府走狗

文字版丢了， 大家凑合看吧。


End file.
